


There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

by springhanayo



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, Major character death - Freeform, Songfic, Superpowers, im OC trash, they say best friends but they mean more
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-23
Updated: 2015-07-23
Packaged: 2018-04-10 20:20:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4406189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/springhanayo/pseuds/springhanayo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a routine bust goes wrong and the team ends up losing their leader.</p>
            </blockquote>





	There Is A Light That Never Goes Out

**Author's Note:**

> unedited drabble. dont expect proper punctuation or grammar. constructive criticism is very much welcomed!

Take me out tonight  
Because I want to see people  
And I want to see life

"cherry im not sure about this," ida said, loading her gun before they entered the abandoned building. "we should call for back up." 

cherry scoffed. "its a routine weapons bust. we're the highest trained in the team. man up." ida nodded. she wasn't happy about it, but she didnt think anything serious would happen, after all, there was only a few people in there that were armed. 

"you know the plan. shoot anyone that shoots at us." cherry said, bracing her elbow against the door to knock it down. ida placed her hand on cherrys arm, stopping her, and listening. "not yet" she whispered. they waited a few moments. "now!" cherry elbowed the door and busted it down, revealing 2 men armed on the other side, waiting. they were shot down easily by the two girls, and they moved on to the next room. 

"see? easy as pie." cherry smiled, and ida gave a small smile back. a small, red, spot of light appeared on idas chest. cherrys head quickly whipped around to see a gunman through the window aiming at ida. he shot before any of them could move, and ida dropped to the ground.

Driving in your car  
Oh please don't drop me home  
Because it's not my home, it's their home  
And I'm welcome no more

cherry rushed to her side and supported her head on her lap. "cmon baby, stay with me ides." ida smiled sickly. "tryin." she said, reaching over slightly to grasp cherrys hand. "you know not everyone has advanced healing." 

cherry laughed. "i know." she brushed idas hair out of her face and stroked her strong cheekbone. "youre gonna be ok, babes. were gonna get gabe and sam here, and theyre gonna take us back home and sams gonna get you all fixed up." ida nodded and grimaced at the pain she was feeling in her chest.

"cherry, say i dont get through this," cherry opened her mouth to protest but ida carried on anyway, "i just want to say im glad i got to spend the past 6 years with you guys, with my best friends. and im glad i got to spend the last few minutes, or hours, or whatever, with you. cause, ya know, youre my best friend. and sometimes a little more."

cherry smiled, but it was full of pain and tears came from her eyes and down her cheeks. "ida, please dont say stuff like that. dont. gabe is gonna be here in a minute and shes gonna take you home. im sorry, ides. i should have listened to you. we should have got back up, you were right. youre always right. you are. just wait a few more minutes, okay? just a little bit more"

cherry listened to an incoming message in her earpiece. she let out a broken sob. "what do you mean?" she shouted, her tears now coming out at an incredible speed, "our leader is dying right now, and theres nothing you can fucking do? help us!" she wrapped her arms around ida and clutched her tightly. 

 

And if a double-decker bus  
Crashes in to us  
To die by your side  
Is such a heavenly way to die

ida spoke up through cherrys tears. "cherry? can i say something? you dont have to say it back." cherry lifted herself up to look her superior in the eyes. "i love you, so much." ida said, lacing her fingers through cherrys.

And if a ten ton truck  
Kills the both of us

idas breathing became more shallow and heavy. cherry frantically carressed any place on ida that she could find. "ida, ida!" she started to become even more desperate. "ida, i love you too, i love you the world, i love you more than anyone on this earth, i love you!"

ida smiled, and closed her eyes. and eventually, her breathing slowed, slowed down, and then stopped.

To die by your side  
Well the pleasure, the privilege is mine


End file.
